


Slaves of the orc

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blood, Forced Rape, M/M, Pain, Slavery, Torture, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azog added Thorin to be his sex slave along with his older slave, Beorn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slaves of the orc

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE TAGS: Contains graphic depictions of rape and torture

Thorin was just recently captured and tossed into the bedroom of his enemy.  His first command was to have sex with the giant hairy man that bowed inside.  The dwarf had already been stripped and forced to have an erection by Azog's hands.  Now the orc sat on the bed waiting with Beorn kneeling at his feet, waiting for Thorin to proceed.

Beorn has been a slave for so long he wants to avoid being disciplined so he backs himself onto Thorin's cock while his mouth sucks and nips on Azog's tip.  Thorin grunts and tries not to thrust but Beorn is strong and pushes the dwarf off balance.  

Thorin holds onto Beorn's hips tight but only makes himself go deeper with the bearman's rocking hips.  Azog chuckles and strokes Beorn's hair with his version of affection.  He looks at Beorn with evil intent.

"You'll break him tonight."

Beorn pauses and lowers his gaze, pitying the dwarf.  A knock at the door interrupts them.  Azog growls and leaves to tend to his orcs.  Thorin pulls out quickly but there is no damage to the bear's large muscle.

"I'm sorry..."

"Prepare yourself before he returns."

"What?"

"He will return soon and I will be the one to take you this time."

"WHAT!"

Thorin backed away glaring at the bearman.  Beorn shook his head and grabbed the dwarf who struggled but was over his lap in an instant.  Licking his pinky he prodded the dwarf's hole.

"Get away!"

"If my finger can't breach you imagine what will happen when my shaft does.  Save yourself the pain and use your fingers, but do it quickly or you won't have a choice."

Thorin hissed and Beorn let him off his knee.  The dwarf licked his fingers and snarled as he used a finger.  

"You don't have time to go slow, add more before its too late."

Thorin grunted and growled at the pain as he shoved in more fingers.  If this was hurting, the pain later would tear him apart.  Beorn kept his finger close for the moment the dwarf's muscle was stretched enough.  He could hear footsteps coming closer and yanked Thorin's hands away.

"Sorry."

Thorin shouted as the bearman thrust his finger inside him.  A discomforting burn and sting ached along his ring.  Beorn heard Azog nearing the door and withdrew quickly, returning to his bowing position.  Thorin collapsed, coincidentally falling in the same position.  

Azog entered and starred at Thorin curiously.  He frowned and checked the dwarf's entrance, snarling at the mild preparation.  He kicked Beorn hard and the bearman grunted and went back into his position.  

"Filthy beast, Break him now and teach him how slaves are supposed to act."

Beorn nodded and picked up the panting dwarf, positioning him on his lap as the bearman kneeled.  Thorin hardly recovered from the previous attack on his body and barely registered Beorn's tip about to enter him.  Azog sat on his bed and snarled.

"Break him!"

Beorn took a deep breath not wanting to but knew it would happen either way.  He pushed Thorin down slowly, feeling the dwarf's hole stretch to his prepared stated then struggle against Beorn's cock.  Thorin shouted and tried to push himself off but Beorn's hold was stronger.  The dwarf continued to scream as he was torn from the bearman's tip ripping through his muscle.  

Azog glared and stood, stepping over and grabbed Beorn's hold and slammed the dwarf down.  Thorin opened his mouth and a breathless scream escaped.  He choked and twitched, trembling through stuttered breaths.  Azog proceeded to snarl at Beorn and bit the bearman's neck.

Beorn only hissed quietly and accepted the pain.  Blood dripping from the wounds were nothing compared to the pain he caused the dwarf who was bleeding from his shaft.  Azog stood and glared.

"Be gentle with him and I'll have him instead."

Beorn gulped knowing Azog was merciless and the pain the bearman caused would be nothing compared to his master.  Azog sat and pulled his cloth aside for his cock to show.  Beorn sulked for the dwarf and whispered an apology to the quivering body on him.  He held onto Thorin's hips tight as he stood on his knees and tried to walk Thorin over to their master.

Thorin's feet barely reacted as his mind was lost at the pain growing inside him.  Beorn pulled Thorin's hair when they stopped and released his hold to open the dwarf's mouth.  Thorin couldn't see what was happening until Azog's cock was shoved into his mouth.  He gagged and whined from the pain to his jaw, but the pain was masked as Beorn started to move inside him. 

Thorin's eyes widened and he screamed onto the cock being driven into his mouth with every thrust.  Beorn kept his finger and thumb on the joint on Thorin's jaw to prevent the dwarf from biting.  His thrusts were mild and he tried to give the dwarf a chance to adjust even slightly.

 Azog groaned as tears curled over the dwarf's cheeks.  He grabbed Thorin's head and forced his cock deep into the dwarf's gagging throat.  Thorin tried to push away but he was trapped between two sources of pain.  Azog grinned to Beorn who stopped holding onto Thorin's face.

"Do it now."

Beorn nodded sadly and gripped Thorin's hips painfully tight.  He slammed himself into the bleeding hole and hissed to himself everytime he made the dwarf scream.  Thorin's air channel was blocked from Azog's cock and he struggled for breath.  The pain only making him lose conscious quicker.  

When Thorin's cries lessened, Azog removed his cock and allowed the dwarf to breath so he could continue to feel his torture.  Beorn saw a chance to help the dwarf and waited for Azog's cock to re-enter the dwarf's mouth.  The bearman pounded as hard as he could trying to make Thorin pass out.  Each thrust he drove Azog's cock deeper into Thorin's mouth and held himself, hoping each moment the dwarf's body would give in.  

If Beorn was quick, he would manage it before Azog stopped it from happening.  A deeper thrust and he could feel Thorin's cries dying.  Thrusting harder and harder until the dwarf's body went limp.  Azog frowned and pulled Thorin's body onto the bed by his hair.  He slipped off the bearman's cock and his legs hung over the edge of the bed.  

Azog grinned at the bloody mess and slicked his fingers with the dwarf's blood.  He licked it and savoured the taste before looking to Beorn.  

"Finish me."

Beorn nodded and stood while Azog laid on his back.  The bearman climbed on the bed and squatted, forcing himself down on his masters cock.  His skin tore from Azog's size but he bit through the pain.  He let his master see his pained face as he rode hard. No matter how much bigger the bearman was compared to the orc he knew not to challenge him.  Azog was stronger and fiercer than any of the other orc slave owners.

When Azog had enough of Beorn's riding he forced the bearman's face into the bed and dug his claws into the old wounds on Beorn's back.  Fresh and old wounds opened and bled for Azog's enjoyment.   The orc was vicious to his old pet for giving the dwarf preparation.  He dug his claws into the bear's spine, tearing through muscle and continuing to dig deeper. Beorn roared a horrible scream and gripped the sheets tighter.  

Azog continued to thrust hard and use his grip on the bear's spine to pull Beorn into his thrust.  Tears streamed down Beorn's face as he cried out in pain.  He did it to spare Thorin for the night.  Another day would come and Thorin would be subjected to the same cruelty.  But tonight Beorn wanted to feel the last bit of mercy he will ever receive. 


End file.
